


Bonne Année

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Arthur has a crush, Bad Pick Up Lines, Bisexual Arthur Broussard, Crepes, F/F, Gen, Guru Lucas, Implied Tinnitus, Let’s Talk About Our Feelings, M/M, Mardi 23:59, Mostly Canon Compliant, New Year’s Eve, Pansexual Basile Savary, Sexuality Crisis, baz being a respectful king, le gang, moderate angst, obligatory bathroom makeout session guaranteed!, pre and post scene, sexuality exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Arthur Broussard’s world decides to turn upside down with just the smile of his best friend and the stroke of midnight.In which Arthur starts his night with Basile in his arms and ends it crying in Basile’s.*Now with a bonus second chapter!*
Relationships: Alexia Martineau/Arthur Broussard (Friends with Benefits), Arthur Broussard/Basile Savary, Daphné Lecomte/Emma Borges, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	1. New Year’s Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> when they almost kissed in the trailer.... mr. baguette do NOT think I missed that
> 
> also- so you mean to tell me... that there are NO arthur/baz fics yet? lemme fix that. sorry it wound up emo but lmk if it deserves a follow up!

“Where’s Alexia?” Basile asks in his ear, giggly and leaning hard into his side. Yann and Lucas are shooting him and Basile questioning looks as they walk to the metro, but Arthur steadily ignores them and tightens his grip around Basile’s waist.

“Why should I know?” Arthur responds a bit defensively as they all start to go down the stairs to the station.

“I thought you guys were dating?” Yann says, voice perking up into a half-question at the end. Even Eliott’s looking at him now, and Jesus, did their pregame beers not affect them at all? 

“We kissed a few times, it doesn’t really mean anything,” he mumbles, and Basile starts laughing again. Fuck him for being the only one _completely_ oblivious to what’s going on.

They all cram through the turnstiles and make their way towards the platform, a few other groups of partygoers in their New Year’s Eve best clustering together. “I’m glad you’re not dating her,” Basile says totally normally, as if that single statement doesn’t make Arthur completely freeze up and go into Defcon Two. “I like having you to just us,” he adds with a dopey smile, and Lucas can’t hide his burst of laughter fast enough. Yann is staring at them like Basile has grown a second head, which isn’t an altogether unfamiliar expression, but Lucas and Eliott are staring right at him with this _look_ , and Arthur realizes with dawning horror that they’re putting two and two together.

“I like being with you guys too,” Arthur nervously replies to Basile, and decides that he needs to turn this conversation around quickly before it approaches territory he doesn’t want it to. “Uh, how’s Daphy? You guys are still doing good, right? Daphy’s really good for you, _dude_.”

Lucas’s eyebrows shoot right up at that as the train arrives in a gust of wind and they pile on.

“Um, well, I don’t really know? Er, we’re not speaking right now as she said that she needs space. And I don’t know what that means. She said we’re going on a break because of something that happened with Emma, I think she said they made out or something, but I don’t really know because I respect that she needs time to process things happening in her life. If there’s something going on with her I know that she will tell me so I’m giving her space sooooo... I guess like, we are not super-dating, like, at the moment?” 

This is news to Arthur. And it’s clearly news to everyone else, who look utterly shocked as they sway slightly with the motion of the train and hold onto the bar above their heads.

“Um, why didn’t you tell us this?” Yann demands, and Basile shrugs before abandoning his standing position in favor of sitting heavily on the bench.

“I didn’t feel like I had to, it was private, and besides, Daphy said she would prefer to keep it quiet,” he informs Yann simply.

“I feel like I should apologize for underestimating your emotional complexity,” Lucas says with a grin, and Eliott laughs and squeezes his shoulder.

“For the record, I always knew you were a cool guy,” Eliott cuts in, and Yann shoves his arm.

“You did not!” he argues.

They start to bicker, and Arthur has a moment to himself. Why is getting so worked up over all of this. It’s not as if he _likes_ Basile or anything.

He looks down at where Basile is watching the other three fight with a sleepy smile on his face, relaxed with a patterned button-up Lucas got for him that makes him look incredible.

Fuck, there’s no way he’s got a crush on his best friend.

Panic starts to fight its way up his throat as he realizes what it meant when he’d immediately lean into Basile’s touch or feel sick when he saw him with Daphné or when he was fourteen and he kissed his neighbor’s brother and he didn’t think it was _weird_ and how it felt the same with with Alexia but just not as intense as when Basile would get drunk and make Arthur dance with him, close and sweaty and handsy.

_Fuck_.

“Hey, Arthur, are you okay?” Lucas asks, snapping him from his reverie. His friends look concerned, and his eyes dart straight to Yann.

“I’m fine, just feeling the beer a little bit.”

The boys all lighten up at that, and Basile kicks his shin. “Lightweight!” he laughs, and Arthur rolls his eyes.

“Says the already buzzed one,” Eliott chuckles, and he high fives Lucas.

“Dude, you need a New Year’s kiss! So do you, Baz, since you guys are single!” Yann exclaims, and Arthur is about to open his mouth to make a comment about how Yann should shove it, but Lucas beats him and elbows Yann.

“Maybe more than a kiss for them too, hm? Ring in the New Year with a _bang_.”

Everyone groans, and Lucas throws his hands up. “What? That was a good one.”

Eliott rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek. “Sure it was, babe,” he coos.

Yann pointedly ignores them and turns back to Arthur and Basile.

“Well, what are you guys into?” he asks.

Basile is looking straight at Arthur when he says-

“I’m into blondes.”

The guys all laugh, except Lucas, who fixes Arthur with a pinning look as they all reach their stop and get off the train.

The five of them walk shoulder-to-shoulder down the sidewalk towards the club all their friends are partying at, and Arthur relaxes again as the bouncer lets them in and they’re greeted with booming music and throbbing blue lights.

Daphné, Imane, Sofiane, and Alexia pop up out of nowhere and scream overexcited hellos as they all hug each other. Daphné eagerly kisses Basile’s cheek even though Arthur _thought_ they were _apparently_ going through something, and he glares at her. Even if she’s being nice, the jealous part of Arthur deep down hates the fact that the smile on Basile’s face isn’t directed at him.

Alexia smiles warmly at him and squeezes him tightly. “Hi, man!” she says cheerily, and Arthur can’t help but smile. She really is a great girl.

“Hey!” he says back, and she smirks at him.

“Do you have a date tonight?” she asks, and then her eyes flick suggestively towards Basile and what the fuck, is he really that transparent?

He stutters something hopefully coherent out and she punches his arm. “Yeah, okay. Well, if you need a backup kiss for tonight, I’ll be here,” she says with a wink before grabbing Daphné’s hand and dragging her back into the crowd.

Eliott slings an arm around Imane’s shoulders with Sofiane, and Yann looks about ready to dive into the dance crowd with them. Arthur steps forward to follow them, but Lucas grabs him. 

“We’ll meet you guys in a moment!” Lucas says cheerfully before Arthur finds himself being dragged by the arm down a darkened hallway into an empty sound equipment room. The door shuts behind them, and Arthur has a sense of foreboding.

Lucas gets right to the point.

“Do you like Basile?” he asks, and Arthur’s jaw drops, even though deep down he knew Lucas must be able to tell.

“I... I don’t know,” he says quietly, and it sounds like a lie even to him.

Lucas crosses his arms.

“Fine! Maybe, yes. But it doesn’t matter, Basile doesn’t even like boys. I don’t stand a chance,” he relents, and Lucas shoots him a confused look.

“What the fuck do you mean, man? Baz is pan, everyone knows that,” Lucas says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, _I_ didn’t know Basile was pansexual!” Arthur yells, and Lucas starts laughing until he has to hold his stomach. “It’s not funny!” Arthur fumes.

Lucas shakes his head in agreement and struggles to breathe. “Yeah, it’s not funny, but come on, Arthur, are you kidding me? He’s not actually joking about having a crush on Eliott, he’s serious. And dude, he went to freaking Pride with us and the girls!” Lucas chortles, and Arthur feels himself redden.

“I thought he was an ally!” Arthur defends, and Lucas just stares at him.

“He literally had pansexual face paint on.”

“I thought it was... respect for Eliott.”

Lucas gives him a pitying look and exhales.

“Look, Arthur. I know that falling for someone you didn’t expect- especially someone who has the same gender identity as you- it’s scary. You don’t know how to feel about yourself, you feel angry and confused and alone, but you’re not. You’re never alone. I’m here for you, the boys are here for you, hell, the _girls_ are here for you. You need to know that you’re in control of your life and that you’ve got people who love you and support you.”

Arthur is silent for a moment, staring at his shoes, but then he quickly reaches out and pulls Lucas into a hug before he can think better of it. Lucas rests his head on Arthur’s shoulder, and they just breathe.

“Thank you,” Arthur says honestly as they step apart. “The same goes for you. I mean it, you’re an amazing person, Lucas.”

Lucas smiles at him and pats his shoulder. The door slams open and they both turn to see Basile stumble in, looking a little wild. He freezes, eyes darting between Arthur and Lucas.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know there were people here, I thought this was the bathroom...” he mumbles, turning to go. Lucas nudges Arthur with a knowing smile and Arthur reaches out to grab Basile’s arm.

“Wait! I can show you to the bathroom,” he says quickly, and Basile smiles at him.

“Okay,” he replies, and then follows Basile out into the hallway before Arthur takes the lead and guides him down the side corridor to the bathrooms. A group of guys walk past them, and Basile stares at him intensely.

“I was lying,” he blurts out.

Arthur looks at him oddly as he opens the bathroom door. There’s no one in here. “What?”

“When I was- the door, you- And Lucas- I wasn’t looking for the bathroom, I was looking for you.”

They both stand to face each other in front of the sinks, the shitty overhead lights flickering. Basile looks terrified, and Arthur’s starting to feel on edge too.

“Why were you looking for me?” Arthur asks, but Basile doesn’t answer. He just bites his lip, and Arthur’s eyes fly to his mouth, his own falling open. And then Basile’s arms are around his neck, Arthur’s hands landing on his waist as Basile kisses him. His glasses knock off kilter as he tilts his head so Basile can lick into his mouth, and Arthur stumbles forward as Basile jerks him back so he’s pinned between Arthur’s body and the counter.

Arthur’s hand slaps down by the sink, his other wrapping firmly around the small of Basile’s back as Basile’s tongue traces over the top of his teeth. They break apart breathlessly, chests heaving.

“I like you, Arthur,” Basile whispers, and Arthur ducks back in to kiss him again. Basile’s arms dart up to grab at his head, and they pull back once more so Arthur can shove his glasses up his nose.

“I like you too,” Arthur laughs back, heart pounding erratically in his chest.

They both lean in at the same time again, mouths slipping open as Basile spreads his legs just the tiniest bit so that Arthur’s is between him and _fuck fuck fuck Arthur doesn’t know what he’s doing_ but he keeps kissing Baz until they start to pant and Arthur is shocked by the realization that they’re both half-hard against each other. Basile looks like he’s about to go back in for the kill, but Arthur leans back in his grasp.

“Wait!” he squeaks out, and Baz pauses. “I, um-“

Arthur catches a glance of himself in the mirror over Basile’s shoulder. His hair is a goddamn wreck, and his cheeks and mouth are so red it’s a little embarrassing. But the thing is, he looks freakishly _happy_.

He tears his eyes from himself back towards Baz and beams at him. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but I really want to go back out to dance with you and the guys without a raging boner,” he says eloquently, and when Basile laughs he sounds like a Disney villain. Basile quirks his head as he looks at him, and Arthur has got to get it together before they wind up swapping handys in some dingy club bathroom where anyone can walk in.

The two of them laugh and take turns splashing water on their faces, before Basile kisses him one more time and they make their way back into the dance floor. Their friends are towards the front, where the music is so loud it almost hurts Arthur’s ears, but he ignores it as a round of cheers go up and they start dancing.

Imane throws her head back as Sofiane swings her around, and Eliott and Lucas are locked in some nerdy hand-holding-jumping dance that makes Yann laugh his ass off as Baz twirls him around. It only takes two songs for Arthur to start sweating, and then the music sets into something heavy and pounding as it nears midnight.

Basile and Daphné bust out some moves that would put Arthur’s dad to shame, and then Baz stumbles backwards into Arthur. They face each other and Basile is only there for a second, but he steps a hair’s breadth away from Arthur and rubs his hands from Arthur’s chest to chin, biting his lip as he does so, and all the air leaves Arthur’s lungs. Then he’s being spun around by a more female hand, and Alexia’s delighted face fills his field of vision before she pushes him backwards just enough so that his back is against Basile’s chest.

He keeps dancing as Basile grinds on him, his hands flying up as Alexia laughs at Basile’s comic expression while Arthur’s pressed tight against him. Arthur would’ve never guessed that Basile could be such a tease, but he feels two hands slide tantalizingly down his sides before Baz is stepping aside to dance with Yann. Basile looks at him over his shoulder and Arthur bites his lip as he looks him up and down heavily, uncaring that their friends can clearly see his expression.

Alexia bobs side to side in time with Arthur, a shit eating grin on her face. “Just friends, huh?” she smirks, and they both start to laugh before they turn and see Eliott’s hands on Lucas’s ass and Lucas’s arms wrapped around his neck as they make out and they start laughing harder.

Arthur steps a little closer, but then loud screams cut over the music and everyone looks up at the stage as the countdown to midnight starts. They all quickly bend into a huddle, and Arthur finds himself squished between Alexia and Emma 

“Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un... BONNE ANNÉE!”

Arthur has a split second of sheer joy as they all scream at each other and the music booms and then-

It sounds like an explosion in his head and he stumbles backwards, hands clamped over his ears, against the stage as he doubles over in pain. 

Arthur stands up. The music sounds like it’s underwater.

He slowly takes his hands off his ears.

_Nothing_. There’s just a dull buzz.

Panic sets in lightning quick as he looks frantically around the club, unable to spot his friends through the confetti flying down.

Arthur starts running before he realizes it, elbowing through the crowd until he can shove the doors to the club open and stumble into the biting Parisian January air. He falls to his knees and sucks in desperate breaths, but the scariest part is that he feels rather than hears the door bounce off the wall as someone comes out and grabs him by the shoulders. Basile’s face fills his vision, looking terrified, and Arthur grabs at him. His mouth starts to move, but nothing comes out but that same awful ringing.

“I need to go home,” Arthur, and he can’t even hear _himself_. He’s not sure if he starts to scream or not, but Basile pulls him close to his chest while Arthur holds onto him and sobs. Basile doesn’t let him go as he digs out his phone and starts typing furiously over his shoulder, but eventually he calms down as Basile’s hand strokes down his back and guides him into a taxi that’s pulled up to the curb.

The next thirty minutes feel like Arthur’s not really living them, as Basile guides him to his house and digs the keys out from Arthur’s pocket. Thankfully his parents aren’t home yet, and Basile walks him up the stairs to his room and sets him down on his bed. Basile’s touch grounds him as he curls up on his bed, and Baz tentatively slides up the bed so he’s behind Arthur, and pulls him close.

More tears slip from Arthur’s eyes, and he lets Basile hold him until he falls asleep.


	2. Strawberries On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn’t expecting so much positive feedback on the start of this fic; thank you so much!! I will continue to blatantly cater to the people and the people clearly want more.
> 
> You guys win, here’s the morning after scene(s) because are they REALLY a skam couple if they don’t make out the morning after getting together for the first time?

_  
There’s Emma and Daphné making out drunk at a party while the other girls laugh. There’s Alexia and Romain, touching shoulders and thighs too intimately for a chill party like this, where most people are sprawled on couches with weed, talking about the universe. There’s Lucas in Eliott’s lap in a loud club, biting his lip and sliding his hands down Eliott’s chest as he moves his hips and the boys scream encouragement. There’s Basile staring at him with his mouth slightly parted as Arthur hauls himself out of the pool, soaked and shirtless. There’s Alexia undoing his belt and reassuring him that it’s okay for it to not be serious, he’s allowed that._

_And there’s Arthur in the background of all these moments in people’s lives, wondering why he feels so jealous and alone when he’s there too._

_He’s just... not the main character._

_Sometimes, even in his own life._

* * *

There’s laughter filtering up from the lower floors of the house, and Arthur rolls over with a groan as he slowly wakes up. He’s still in his outfit from the night before, and the other half of his bed is rumpled as if someone had been there the night before. Arthur’s brow furrows and he pats around on his nightstand for his glasses.

It takes a few minutes of blinking fully awake, hunched over his mattress, before Arthur is able to truly take stock of himself and notice a few things.

One- he hardly drank, but last night still comes only in snatches. Two- what he does remember is Basile’s lips and silence. But he’s hearing things now- well, as best he can. Three- Basile’s clothes are on the floor.

His phone is filled with messages from last night, and Arthur carefully scrolls through them to decide which one he wants to respond to.

**Mama  
**

01:13

Cc mon chou! I have just arrived home and it seems you and Basile are already settled in for the night, much earlier than I expected might I add! I hope you had a fun night with your friends. Biz Mama  
  


**Lulu Bonbon**

00:34

hi arti, hope youre okay, alexia seems pretty worried that you left because basile went to find you pretty freaked out as well and didn’t come back? i know baz messaged the chat but u know yann and I can’t help but worry hahaha

text me when you get this !

i hope u guys just left for other reasons ;) but still let me know 

**CHECK DE GANG!!**

00:12

**Père Yann** : wherrre are u guysd lulu and eli are abt to fucjk on the dance floor come save me!!

**Lulu Bonbon** : We are not!!

but really where are you?

**Père Yann** : helloooooo are you smoking in the bathroom

**Baz assaisonnement** : Aha we had to leave

Arthur can’t message back right now but we’re headed to his place

**Père Yann** : ??

**Baz assaisonnement** : we’ll explain tomorrow

**Lulu Bonbon** : ok

**Père Yann** : If you’re goinf to go play FIFA at arti’s then I am kealixssb

*jessloud

*jealous

**Lulu Bonbon** : I really doubt that’s what theyre doingjng

**Père Yann** : WHATS that suioopsed to mean

**Lulu Bonbon** : idk :)

**Père Yann** : you are sussspihvvckus

suspiciouhkdl

suspicious twink

**Lulu Bonbon** : Where the fuck did u learn that word??? putain

**Père Yann** : Mika

I dontkmow what it means but he said you’re one

**Lulu Bonbon** : youire neever allowed to talk to him again

Or drink!!

**Père Yann** : nooooo

**martineau.brie**

00:03

Where did you go?

Arthur?!

Arthur responds to Alexia and Lucas before he digs a pair of grey sweatshirt and some Sailor Moon shirt from his closet and throws them on, deciding to go downstairs and investigate what’s going on. 

Basile and Mama are in the kitchen making crepes, and Arthur just stands there in confusion.

“Good morning, mon rayon de soleil,” Mama greets as she breezes over to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair. Arthur scrunches his nose and glances at Basile, who’s doing a very poor job at hiding his laughter. He’s wearing Arthur’s pajama bottoms and his Princess Leia shirt, and it makes Arthur’s stomach do something funny. He has to look away before he does something stupid, like kiss him until he’s asking to go up to Arthur’s room.

“How’d you sleep?” Basile asks as he hops up on the counter next to Mama and watches her add another crepe to the stack already on the serving plate.

“Good, I guess,” Arthur mutters as he slumps down on a chair at the kitchen island.

Basile is studying him carefully as if he’s trying to determine if Arthur is lying.

_Later_ , Arthur mouths, and Baz nods imperceptibly. For all his social gracelessness, Basile does know how to be a good friend.

“Well, partying will certainly wear you out! I remember when I was you boys’ age, always going to the discotecs and parties on the weekend. Such fun, and such heavy sleep after,” Mama sighs, and Arthur smiles.

She smacks Basile’s hand with the spatula when he tries to steal a crepe, and he snatches it back with a wounded look. 

“Little thief,” Mama chuckles as she brings the plate of crepes over to the kitchen island and gets a carton of strawberries, strawberry syrup and whipped cream from the fridge to accompany them.

“Please, Mama Broussard, I can’t wait to try one!” Basile whines as he slides in the chair next to Arthur, and Mama rolls her eyes.

“Clearly,” she responds before sliding two plates in front of them, and she shares a laughing look with Arthur as Baz lights up and immediately grabs two of the thin cakes and a fistful of strawberry.

Arthur makes his own much more carefully as Mama chops some strawberries for him and Arthur drizzles syrup over his. Basile goes to town stuffing his rolls with whipped cream, and then offers the can to Arthur, who tosses on his slices of strawberries before accepting and spraying a healthy amount on his own. Arthur and Basile both look at each other as they spear a huge forkful, and laugh as they take a massive bite. 

Basile groans around his forkful and quickly shovels another mouthful in.

“Fuck, this is so good!” he exclaims between bites, and Mama beams proudly. 

“I’m glad to hear it!” she replies, and Arthur thinks to himself that he hasn’t had a morning this good in a very long time. It almost makes him forget about the fear and bad parts of last night.

Almost.

They all chat happily about the parties they attended, and Basile gets Mama to admit that when she was their age she would throw secret parties when her parents had to leave on business trips and she had the house to herself.

“But don’t you even _think_ about trying that with me, because I’ll know,” she warns with an exaggerated scowl, but Arthur also feels a small curl of fear slide up his spine at her words.

Mama’s always been perceptive. She obviously doesn’t know some of the things that Arthur has _fought_ to keep hidden, like sneaking out and the things he doesn’t even tell his friends, but she knows how to read him.

Arthur’s jostled from his thoughts by a wet smear on his cheek, and his jaw drops as he realizes Basile has spread some whipped cream on his face.

“Mama!” he cries out as Baz howls with laughter, but she just chuckles and turns to cleans her plate before heading off to the living room.

“You’re a bitch,” Arthur growls once Mama is out of earshot, and Basile’s beaming grin is so wide and familiar that it makes Arthur’s heart beat double time.

“Moi?” he asks with an air of false innocence, and Arthur doesn’t buy his shit for a moment.

“Yes, you! Who the fuck else is here, Macron? No, stupid! Apologize!” Arthur demands, and Basile shakes his head with a loud laugh.

“If I clean you up, will you forgive me?” he asks, and Arthur gives him a confused look.

“Sure?” he replies, and wrong answer, because Basile suddenly leans over in his seat and licks Arthur’s cheek free of the whipped cream.

He can’t decide if he’s turned on or mortified, but his body decides for him. Arthur crosses his legs and prays to God that his boner will go away.

“Forgive me now?” Basile says with a smug look, and Arthur’s mouth works wordlessly. He then goes silent, and Basile looks a little worried as Arthur grabs his wrist a drags him up the stairs to his room.

“Mama, we’re gonna go play FIFA,” Arthur yells as he opens his door.

The door shuts behind them and Arthur turns to face Basile. 

“Sorry if you think I’ve been crossing lines lately, I, uh... can you tell me what you’re thinking?” Basile asks nervously, and Arthur can finally stare at Baz the way he’s been wanting to all morning. He swallows hard when he notices Arthur’s look, and Arthur steps closer so that they’re only inches apart.

“Those are my clothes,” Arthur says in place of an answer, and Basile nods.

“I hope it’s okay that I borrowed them... I know the gang swaps clothes all the time, but I probably should have asked first, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Arthur whispers. “You look good,” he adds.

Basile’s hand twitches like he wants to reach out and touch him.

“Yeah?”

They both grab for each other at the same time, Arthur’s arms wrapping around his shoulders while Basile’s circle around him in a tight hug. The kiss so hard that Arthur’s glasses go sideways, but Arthur doesn’t give a fuck when his fingers are twisted in Basile’s hair and Basile instantly licks into his mouth to chase the taste of strawberries and cream they both still have.

They move heavily side to side until they have to gasp for breath, Basile ducking down to lick up Arthur’s neck in a way that should feel gross but simply has him stammering Basile’s name as he presses his hips forward incessantly. Much to his delight, Basile seems just as hard as him, and Arthur decides he likes the way another man feels against him.

“Arthur,” Basile breathes against his ear, and Arthur nods eagerly. 

“I fucking love seeing you in my clothes.”

Nod. A kiss beneath his ear.

“You look so good. I mean, not even just in my stuff. All the time.”

A bite, this time, to his neck, and Basile starting to echo the little hip movements Arthur is rubbing against him.

“But... I hate to tell you, my clothes would look better somewhere else,” Arthur says, and Basile looks up so he can stare at Arthur with blown pupils and a shit eating grin like he already knows what Arthur’s gonna day. Which, he probably does, because it’s a terrible line.

“Where?” Basile asks, and Arthur grins at him.

“On my floor,” Arthur laughs, and Basile laughs as well.

“Well, let’s test that theory,” Basile shoots back before he gets his hands on Arthur’s shirt and pulls it over his head. Arthur does the same to his stolen shirt currently on Basile, and when it’s finally off, Arthur admires the gentle dip of Basile’s waist into his sweatpants and his soft stomach. 

Baz looks slightly concerned for a moment, as if perhaps he’s worried that Arthur doesn’t like that he isn’t kinda ripped like Lucas or Eliott or slim and sharp-cut like Yann, but that’s bullshit. He looks so damn _good_. Arthur traces a finger across Basile’s waistband and watches his breath hitch.

“You’re so hot,” Arthur murmurs, and Basile exhales shakily in his ear.

Arthur pushes forward until Basile sits down heavily on his bed and then Arthur straddles his lap as they scramble further back. He kisses Basile until Basile is flat on his back and has his hands roaming all over Arthur’s bare back, up and down and up and down and sliding over the soft fabric of his sweatpants to grab his ass. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Arthur admits, and Basile brushes a hand through his hair.

“That’s okay. I’m not a horrible teacher. Actually, you can call me Mr. Savary, and you can be my _student_ ,” Baz shoots back with a smirk. “Do you know what role play is? Because if we’re still doing this in awhile let’s definitely discuss teacher/student further,” Basile says.

“I never thought I would start to like a fucking idiot this much,” Arthur says with fake earnestness and Baz gives him a scandalized look. 

“What terrible grammar you have! It’s ‘I never thought I would start to like fucking _an_ idiot this much,’ not ‘I never thought I would start to like _a_ fucking idiot this much.’ Have I taught you nothing?” Basile demands, and Arthur can’t help but start cracking up.

“How can I know the grammatical difference if I have never fucked an idiot before, Mr. Savary?” Arthur shoots back, and he knows this. He knows how to go back and forth with him, they do it all the damn time, but this time it’s so much better because instead of sputtering indignantly about how he’s going to report Arthur to la police for domestic battery for his comments, Basile bites his lip and looks Arthur up and down as he says-

“Then I guess I’ll have to teach you... how about we start with a lesson about hands?”

Arthur prays for the second time that day, only this time it’s because he’s hoping the door to his room will block the way that his laugh turns into a moan of Basile’s name as he’s flipped over and his best friend starts to kiss down his chest.

* * *

“How was the FIFA game?” Mama asks, and Arthur looks at her in confusion.

“What FIFA game?” he responds uncertainly, and Basile elbows him sharply in the side. 

Arthur is then made suddenly aware of the fact that he is sporting a hickey on his neck that he certainly didn’t have this morning, and is wearing the pajama pants that Basile had borrowed.

“Actually, we, um, we played Minecraft,” Basile says hurriedly, and Mama stares at them for a very, very long time.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days,” she mumbles to herself, and Arthur goes so red that Manon’s lipstick would be ashamed.

“Basile!” he hisses once they scurry back to Arthur’s room, and Basile almost pisses himself laughing. 

“What?” he asks between chuckles, and Arthur groans.

“Ugh! I hate you,” he says dramatically.

“No you don’t,” Basile replies smugly, and Arthur glares at him.

“I don’t,” he agrees grumpily, and Basile pulls him into a hug that Arthur never wants to be released from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a lot more familiar with American, British, and Spanish text slang, so it was fun to research some French text slang for this! In case you’re wondering, for this fic Arthur’s contact names for Le Gang translate to Father Yann, Lulu Candy, and Basile Seasoning.  
> (Get it? Because Basil?)
> 
> +baz being confident, respectful, and fun in bed... we like to see it
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for you continued support for this fic & pairing! Alt er love :)


End file.
